


Ambushed by Fashion Mistakes

by ShippingTrashWitch



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Graves and his fashion mistakes, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingTrashWitch/pseuds/ShippingTrashWitch
Summary: Avery gets ambushed by their boyfriends, they’ve decided they want to see Avery in Graves’s newest ‘Outfit’
Relationships: Avery Grey/Graves/Reese
Kudos: 3





	Ambushed by Fashion Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and had it posted on tumblr. Enjoy this mess

Avery was staring in horror at their boyfriends and the thing the two of them were holding. “You can’t be serious,” they said with an incredulous look directed at both of the men standing in front of them before searching the room for some kind of exit from the bedroom that wasn’t the door.

“Oh come now my dear it really isn’t that ghastly.” The humour in Graves’s voice gave away that he was well aware just how awful the article was. “Reese you agree that our beloved should at the very least try it on yes?”

Reese looked like his mouth was going to split open with how large his grin was. “Yeah come on Avery, just this once? I think you’d look cute with all that lace and ribbons.”

Oh no Avery thought to themselves oh no no no no they’re not going to let me leave without trying on Graves’s latest attempt at fashion are they? Well only one way to find out. They started backing away trying to attempt an escape only to find they’d misjudged where the door was. “Maybe Finley would be interested? She loves anything with lace and frills.”

Reese had let go of the offending outfit to follow Avery when they started backing up until they were trapped between Reese and the wall. A second later Graves joined, placing himself between Avery and the only exit out. “Please, it’s not about seeing anyone wear this. We wanted to see you wearing it,” Reese said.

After Reese spoke Graves leaned in close to Avery’s ear and dropped his voice into a husk “I’m sure we could make it worth your while.”

The suggestive nature of his words brought a large blush onto Avery’s cheeks and broke down their resolve to say no. “Fine but don’t think I won’t get you back for this,” They huffed grabbing the garment and storming into the bathroom that attached to the bedroom. It had frills and lace everywhere and a large bow at the back, all Avery could think was that it was somehow worse than all the other things Graves had designed and how the hell did he convince Reese to go along with this? The younger was worse for being a fashion freak then Finley!

Once they finished putting the outfit on they cracked the door open peering into the room before stepping out completely. They had just stepped into the bedroom when they heard the telltale sound of a camera. Whipping their eye’s toward the sound they found Finley grinning with her phone pointed in Avery’s direction. “Sweetie you look so cute! I can’t wait to put this on the blog!” She gushed bringing her phone down to tap on it’s screen, presumably to do just that.

Once they finished putting the outfit on they cracked the door open peering into the room before stepping out completely. They had just stepped into the bedroom when they heard the telltale sound of a camera. Whipping their eye’s toward the sound they found Finley grinning with her phone pointed in Avery’s direction. “Sweetie you look so cute! I can’t wait to put this on the blog!” She gushed bringing her phone down to tap on it’s screen, presumably to do just that.

“You’ll have to send me the picture once you’ve posted it,” Came Graves’s voice which caused Avery to turn their eyes towards their two boyfriends, one of which had a self satisfied smirk while Reese was trying to contain his laughter before completely giving up and bursting into a giggling mess.

“Ugh! I shouldn’t be surprised that Reese called in Finley, but I thought you were better than this Graves!” There was a hefty amount of exasperation in Avery’s voice while they glared at all the occupants in the room.

Reese took a minute to calm his laughter before speaking up. “Actually this was all his idea.” He jerked his thumb towards Graves who slightly bowed his head in acknowledgment.

Avery trained their glower on Graves for a second before walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door. As quickly as they could they took off the outfit and rushed to get into their own clothes, once they accomplished this task, they stormed out and walked past the two people who were still in the room. Finley seemed to have made her exit while Avery was changing. They didn’t say anything to either of their boyfriends. When Avery made their way downstairs they could only see Finley and Landry, looked like everyone else had vacated the cafe. Once Finley noticed Avery she gave her friend a sly grin, whilst Landry gave them a small smile before going towards the front of the cafe.

“I’m going to head out now, thanks for helping me wrap the base of that cat tree Finley.” He grinned giving a wave and walking out.

Finley was still giving Avery that sly grin though she wasn’t saying anything, that was enough to set alarm bells off in Avery’s head as her friend and coworker was never this quite. “Alright what’s going on? Out with it.”

“Oh nothing just wondering if you’re going to keep that bow, I think it’s adorable that you kept it even though you act like you hated the outfit,” she was absolutely gloating at this point, grin in place and phone lowered while she appraised Avery and the bow that they didn’t notice was still attached to their hair.

Avery’s eyes widened before they snatched the offending item and threw it at the snickering girl. “Shut up, I—“ The stutter in their voice was apparent as a blush spread from their cheeks to the rest of their face— “I forgot it was there!”

“It’s okay I won’t tell.” She got up and grabbed the bow and put it into Avery’s hand and then walked toward the door “Lock up behind me? Unless Reese isn’t staying?”

“Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow.” Avery started to lock up as soon as Finley walked out the door, after that they walked towards their aunt’s apartment sending a quick text to Reese to let him know they weren’t staying the night after the stunt him and Graves pulled. Though if they did keep the ribbon, no one would know right?


End file.
